Soules
by AlexandraInserts
Summary: Alexandra has, and perhaps always will be, afraid of Dementors, there was just something about them that made her want to find a little spot on a corner and cry. Her parents had been very strict about it, no teasings were allowed to come by if a Dementor-ish dream were involved. Ratings might go higher PLEASE READ ALEXANDRA IS HARRY'S TWIN, VERY AU


Summary:

Alexandra has, and perhaps always will be, afraid of Dementors, there was just something about them that made her want to find a little spot on a corner and cry. Her parents had been very strict about it, no teasings were allowed to comeby if a Dementor-ish dream were involved- no matter how much the Gryffindor house Potter (AKA her oldor sister) wanted to tease the metamorhagus member in the family, so when Alexandra finds herself a stray Dementor she had absolutely no idea what to do, except for one thing- panic.

**Authors Note:Hello, so this would be a Oc centric-ish story, Don't Like, Don't read.**

_"An innocent man won't always be innocent but one who is guilty shall be guilty forever"_

-AlexandraInserts

**_Court Room 10, Ministry of Magic Aughost 18 1990_**

"State your name"the voice was cold and harsh, that was the voice of Barty Crouch Jr's father, otherwised known as Bartemimus Crouch Sr, Barty looked up, staring at the whirlpool coldness of his very own father's eyes, there was no trouble though, he was used to those eyes, he himself grew up looking with those eyes to those he did not care.

"Barty Crouch Jr"the convict says while he sat down in the uncomfortable chained filled chair, he could hear his mother's cries, just by the corner, her sobs echoing in the room. Barty looked up and saw the demonic figures of the dementors, they were locked by a ward, traped so they couldn't go in, in by the depts of humans but Barty Crouch Jr could aready feel the echoing feeling of depression that it produced, what was the difference anyways? Both species suck the hopes out of an everyday person, both has lost the main cause of being alive,both just simply survive, not actually _living_.

"By the recordings of Wizarding Law,"his father, the Prime Minister of the Wizarding World in England, started "You are here in section 5, Courtroom Number 10, in the fifth floor of the Ministry of Magic, sorounded by the full-house court of England's Wizegamot, charged by crime of being a Death Eater, and of the torturing Messers and Misuis, Lord and Lady Russel's into the depts of insanity **_in their very own manor_**, Do you pledge for Innocence?" his stone was sharp, but there was no recognition of the fact that he wanted his son to be safe, away from the nasty depts of Azkaban.

"You're my father."said Barty, his tone flat "You /know/ I had done nothing"

"Well, /son/"the tone sounded nasty, unlike of the sound you normally hear when a father tells to his child, this voice is /cold/ and /uncaring/ "Evidence says underwise"

"The Evidence is wrong"said Barty, staring at his fathers cold eyes. His mother sobbed harder.

"Hem Hem"the voice sounded sickly sweet, but oh so how many times had he heard it, it was the voice of his old classmate, Dolores Umbridge, a fellow classmate, one that had seemed to be in love with him, Barty. "While in given Veritesum, Kolvidge Karaoff, a convicted Death Eater, _who is free from charge_," are juries allowed to be so cold? "had given names of given Death Eaters, whom your name he has uttered, under veritesum," she smiled " are you saying Mr. Crouch _Jr._ that the Truth serum is **lying**?" asked she, this time however Barty did not answer.

"There we go then"said Dolores, something cold ran into Barty's veins.

"Alas,"The Prime Minister says "the convict has nothing to say-"

"I didn't do it"the voice quiet, but it somehow echoed the room, his father ignored him- he always had.

"He is guilty!"he says voice louder, his mothers sobs sounded like someone dying. "he is to be kissed, by the date of Aughost 23rd of 1990!" That was when Barty could no longer feel his body, his eyes widening, To be _Kissed_? He had done no such thing!

"But I didn't!"he exclaims, rough arms grabbed him. Barty forced his eyes to never leave his fathers, to never break to connection of them looking eye-to-eye "Father please"he begs "You _know_ that I would never do that" he could feel The Aurors start dragging him, Aurors Sirius Black and James Potter to be exact, the Ministry of Magic's most trusted. "Father!"he yells, trying to break free, some of the people from the court started looking away, or standing to get out, _cowards_ he thought,_you repel me_. "I'm your son!" he screams, his mother sobbed harder, _why did he let her come?_ "I'm Your son! You know that I would never do that!"he says " I'm your son!"he repeated his eyes begging- he did not want to lose his soul.

"You are no so of mine!"He exclaims, his voice thunderous, his eyes unforgiving.

"Have mercy"the words were breathed out, his brain seemed to stop working as jimbles of words of forgiveness soared on his head, he was about to lose his soul in five _days_.

"Did you **_son_**?"he asks voice cold, the word 'son' coming out as a hiss. "Did you have mercy on the people that you basically murdered?" he said.

"I didn't do it!"screams Barty trashing around, suddenly Messer Potter had his wand pointed out on his neck, the last thing Barty Crouch Jr saw before he lost his conscious was the hard stare of his father, and his mother's wrecked face.

**_Azkaban Prison, Aughost 20, 1990. 3 Days before 23rd..._**

Barty stared at the ceiling, looking at his dull reflection in the stiff glass, gone was the charming face of a handsome young man, replaced by something so much _older_ and _grimer_. He shivered as a Dementor came in, a silent chill going by his spine, he was by the corner of the barn rooms, thankfully by the side of the wall, he was in where Death Eaters went, from Grindewald's rule to Voldermort's, he made sure that he would stay on the very corner of the room, next to him was Antonin Dolohov, he who had caused death and destruction on the streets of Diagon Alley, _single handedly,_ as he went insane as his 'Lord' had vanished, a single tear went out of his eyes as he buried his head on his arms, the prison clothing he was wearing not helping on his unlucky situation. He knew that he was a goner, considering that his father never loved him, he who seemed to love not anyone except for his mother, whome tried to visit, judging the ungodly sobs that entered every day. Barty hacked as the cold wind entered, driving up shivers all the way on his body. How could anyone be so cold? Be it so heartless to let people get devoured by those- those _monsters_. He could not understand why people were so careless, he could not understand how a _father_ could place his own _son_ to the evil depts of the Dementors, People were just like that, he thought,maybe _everyone_ was just heartless like his father, after all those times, after everything he had done? Barty was a signiture student, _everyone_ loved him, He was a _Ravenclaw_, he, Barty Crouch Jr. was the cleverest wizard of his age, he was best of his classes, He did not understand why his _father_ left him there on this cold _cell_, another Dementor came, feeding his depression with something more _colder_, he sprawled himself away, he hated those, not just because of it's looks, but because of it's main cause, it was discousting, he didn't understand how people could just throw away other _human beings_ into this cold demented place, just to get someone's soul _sucked out_. It wasn't _humane._

The door by the front of his cell opened up, revealing a tall man about 6'3 or so, he had an average built on his body and his hair seemed to go everywhere, he weared a pair of circle framed glasses and had hazel brown eyes, he was James Charlus Potter.

"Barty Crouch"he says, Barty's eyes snapped towards him, _what could he want?_ he thought, he had already lost everything, just beacuse of one Death Eater, a real Death Eater.

"stand up"he says, his voice soft, Barty frowned slightly before he complied, standing up was like riding what muggles call a roller-coaster, he couldn't help but sway slightly when a wave of dizziness seemed to envelope him, he wanted to throw up.

Potter motioned Barty to come to him, Barty immedietely complied, he craved for touch, and it only has been 2 days, what of those who stayed here for over a _decade_? He stood on infront of Messer James Potter, shivering slightly. Messer Potter held something in his hands, something that looked very soft and warm, he threw it on Barty, making him close his eyes as warmth seemed to go throughout his body.

"Thank You"he says, James looked sombered.

"You're too young"said Messer Potter, shaking his head"You don't deserve to get your soul sucked out" He tucked something out of his pocket, it looked like a bottle.

"Here"said he "something to make you feel warm- oh get out!"He snapped at the oncoming Dementor "Expecto Patrunumn!"almost immedietely a white corpreal patronus appeared taking the shape of a Doe, the cries of the criminals echoed as the Dementors dissapeared.

"Do you believe me?"Barty asks looking at James Potter at the eyes.

"I believe that someone as young as you doesn't deserve to get his soul sucked out, specially some teenage boy barely out of Hogwarts,"he says "You're just 17" he sounded exaparated "My wife wanted to have a row with your father"

"He isn't my father"said Barty eyes dark "My Father wouldn't have kept me here" His father would have love him, why did he not have a father that would have love him? Messer Potter placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, his eyes not full of sympathy or pity but emphathy.

"Get some sleep, make sure that you'll be able to conserve some of the oil for the next nights."said Messer Potter before he turned around and stalked out of the cells, Barty immiedietely went to his corner shuffling on his lavender coat that Messer Potter gave. The Doe James had produced had finally dissapeared, leaving the place dark and cold once more. Barty took the vile from the coat, opened it and placed it all around his body, which started to heat up, _Plenty more for next time_ he thought, he smiled slightly feeling relaxed, maybe the world wasn't full of heartless people, maybe some of them had kindness in them.

**_Just like James Potter whose kindness would not be forgotten._**

**_Azkaban Prison, Aughost 24, 1990. 1 Day after 23rd_**B

Silence.

Barty Crouch Jr never knew what being stuck in his own head felt like, but right now he didn't really had a choice, he was standing next to himself, staring at the one who wasn't moving, his eyes were dead and his mouth was parted slightly. Barty looked at his sound, which suspiciously looked steamy, was he a ghost now? was that what happens when a person is kissed? Barty moved around his cell, his eyes never leaving his body, which looked gloomy as it stared on who knows what. Barty gulped, his adams apple going up and down as it did, he slyly went to the other side of cell, when his back was on the bars, all of the sudden, he slipped, Barty tripped backwards nearly falling down as he did. He glanced up at the bars on the cell,half expecting for it to be gone, it was still there, he blinked and stood up more firmly, his eyes wandering as he did. He was a the last floor of the haunted prison, the place where no light came or went out, he was where those who have lost there souls walked through the dark dungeon, his bare feet walking through the cold floor, but as far as he could tell, he could not feel it. He looked at the other prisoners, they looked with none looking eyes- staring but never seeing.

He gulped again. Barty glanced at the clock which seemed to be the only thing there.

_Tick- Tock_ it seemed to say, Barty launched to his thoughts wondering what was to happen, was he going to be like this forever? Was he a ghost? Did his parents actually thought of him? Was his mother safe?

_Tick-Tock_

The other prisoners bid him no mind, they were empty, just like the body that was on his cell, they did not have _souls_.

_Tick-Tock_

His Father was the reason of this, the reason he was left to stand there in the dark, with no one paying attention to him, He was _invisible_, He didn't seem to _exist_.

_Tick-Tock_

**No**_, not his father_, Barty thought savagely, his tongue flicking up in excitement slightly _Karaoff_ the name struct him like a cord, dark linings going to his thoughts, **He** was the reason why he was here.

_Tick-Tock/_

Karaoff was the reason why he lost his **soul.**

_Tick-Tock_

And what did he got? What did his father repay the man that sold his soul?

_Tick-Tock_

He was not in prison.

_Tick-Tock_

He was not with soul sucking creatures.

_Tick-Tock_

He was not left to **_rot_** in the _**dark**_.

_Tick Tock_

He had _freedom_.

**_Tick-_**

Oh Yes, Barty thinks his eyes narrowing.

**_Tock_**

Karaoff is going to **_pay_**...

* * *

**Hello Again! I'm new and My name's Alexandra and this is my first story! Critisism is allowed, flames however is a different story entirely.**


End file.
